culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Earth (Neil Young album)
| Recorded = | Genre = Rock | Length = 97:26 | Label = Reprise | Producer = John Hanlon & Neil Young | Chronology = Neil Young | Last album = Bluenote Café (2015) | This album = Earth (2016) | Next album = Peace Trail (2016) | Misc = }} Earth is a live album by Neil Young and Promise of the Real, released on June 17, 2016 on Reprise Records. Recorded during the band's Rebel Content Tour in 2015, the album was produced by Young and John Hanlon and features live performances augmented by studio overdubs and additional nature and animal sounds. Background Young described the album as "a collection of 13 songs from throughout my life, songs I have written about living here on our planet together." The album's mix also includes nature and animal sounds, including turkeys, insects, crows, and thunder. Young said that he was inspired by animals because "they don't have this uptight vibe. They don't have all the hatred and everything." Young appeared on the podcast WTF with Marc Maron to promote the album. During the interview, he described Earth as "an ear movie" and said that he wanted to break the rules of live recordings. He discussed a scene in Bram Stoker's Dracula where the camera shows the perspective of a flying bat, and said this was an inspiration for the album. He revealed that the French horn part in the Earth version of "After the Gold Rush" was lifted from the master tapes of the original 1970 recording of the song, which he intended to have a disorienting effect. He also revealed that the backup singers on Earth are professional vocalists who primarily record commercial jingles, which he intended as an "edgy" choice. He directed the singers to sing optimistically about Exxon and Monsanto, and "make it sound like a beautiful day." Prior to a scheduled phone interview with Newsweek, Young's publicist instructed writer Zach Schonfeld to listen to the album in the Pono format. Young hung up on Schonfeld three minutes into the call because he did not believe Schonfeld had listened to the entire record. Critical reception |rev1 = AllMusic |rev1score = |rev2 = Entertainment Weekly |rev2score = B- |rev3 = Pitchfork Media |rev3score = 6.5/10 |rev4 = Rolling Stone |rev4Score = |rev5 = Exclaim! |rev5score = 6/10 }} Earth has a score of 66 out of 100 on the review aggregator website Metacritic, based on 15 reviews, indicating "generally favorable reviews." In his positive review for AllMusic, Stephen Thomas Erlewine called Earth "one of Young's genuinely inspired nutso albums" and wrote that "animal sounds infect Earth, sometimes swallowing the guitars, sometimes chirping along in rhythm, an affect that is precisely the opposite of natural." Writing for Rolling Stone, David Fricke compared the "urgent" performances to "1991's live Weld cut at Farm Aid with the last-stand fervor of Freedom." Pitchfork Media's Sam Sodomsky wrote that "Simply put, the album would probably be better without animal sounds," but stated that Earth overall "is surprisingly balanced and well-considered," thanks to "the thematic consistency of Young’s songwriting" and the "loose, steady groove" of Promise of the Real. Exclaim!'s Stuart Henderson called the album "another daft musical statement", criticizing its "barn-based rock'n'roll". Track listing All songs written and composed by Neil Young. Personnel Neil Young + Promise of the Real *Neil Young - lead vocals, electric guitar, acoustic guitar, harmonica, pump organ, piano *Lukas Nelson - guitar, piano, backing vocals *Micah Nelson - electric guitar, electric charango, backing vocals *Corey McCormick - bass guitar, backing vocals *Tato Melger - percussion *Anthony Logerfo - drums Additional musicians *D.R.A.M. - additional vocal ("People Want to Hear About Love") *Nico Segal - trumpet ("People Want to Hear About Love") *Joe Yankee - bass ("Mother Earth") *Charissa Nelson - studio backing vocals *Windy Wagner - studio backing vocals *Christine Helferich Gutter - studio backing vocals *Suzanne Waters - studio backing vocals *Eric Bradley - studio backing vocals *Gerald White - studio backing vocals *Jasper Randall - studio backing vocals *Brian Chapman - studio backing vocals *Darrell Brown - studio backing vocal arrangements Recording personnel *Neil Young - producer, mixing, wildlife recording *John Hanlon - producer, mixing, wildlife recording *Eric Lynn - engineer, wildlife recording *Johnnie Burik - assistant engineer, wildlife recording *Tim Mulligan - live mix and recording *Dave Lohr - live mix and recording *Dana Nielsen - studio backing vocal recording *Jake Valentine - studio backing vocal recording assistant *Joey Vitas - studio backing vocal recording assistant *Billy Centenaro - studio backing vocal recording assistant *Kevin Smith - wildlife recording *Will Mitchell - wildlife recording *Chris Bellman - mastering Artwork *Gary Burden - art direction and design *Jenice Heo - art direction and design *DH Lovelife - Earth cover logo design and painting, back and inside cover photography *Richard Hammar - CD label photography Charts References Category:2016 live albums Category:Neil Young live albums Category:English-language live albums Category:Reprise Records live albums Category:2016 albums